explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Take Me Out to the Holosuite
' |image= |series= |production=40510-554 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Ronald D. Moore |director=Chip Chalmers |imdbref=tt0708609 |guests=Max Grodénchik as Rom, Aron Eisenberg as Nog, Gregory Wagrowski as Solok, Chase Masterson as Leeta, Penny Johnson as Kasidy Yates and Mark Allen Shepherd as Morn |previous_production=Afterimage |next_production=Chrysalis |episode=DS9 S07E04 |airdate=21 October 1998 |previous_release=(DS9) Afterimage (Overall) Drone |next_release=(DS9) Chrysalis (Overall) Extreme Risk |story_date(s)=Unknown |group="N"}} (2375) |previous_story=Drone |next_story=Extreme Risk }} Summary A Starfleet starship docks at Deep Space Nine. Sisko recognises its captain, Solok, as a former classmate and longtime rival. Solok believes that his all-Vulcan crew are superior in every respect, and challenges Sisko to a baseball game in the holosuite. Sisko accepts, even though this gives him only two weeks to form a team into shape, and his son Jake is the only other potential member who has played the game before. Sisko's team trains hard and suffers injuries. Impatiently, he dismisses Rom from the team, and the squad nearly quit in protest. Sisko admits to Kasidy Yates that he is taking Solok's challenge so seriously because Solok beat him at a wrestling match back at Starfleet Academy. Since then, Solok would use that incident to constantly write papers about proving Vulcans are superior to humans, which carried on even after graduation. And now Sisko refuses to let Solok beat him at his own game. Sisko makes Kasidy promise to keep this between them, but she immediately tells the truth to the whole team, making them understand just how much this means to Sisko. When the game is played, the Logicians (Solok's team) immediately build up a good score. Sisko gets into an argument with the umpire, security chief Odo, and is thrown out for laying a finger on him. Near the end and 10-0 down, the Niners (Sisko's team) are desperate to score a run. Rom's son Nog makes it to third base. In consideration for Rom's feelings, Sisko sends him into the game. Rom accidentally hits a perfect bunt, which brings Nog home, giving the Niners their only run in a 10-1 loss. The team's celebration confuses Solok, who protests to Odo, but also touches him so Odo throws him out too. After the game, the DS9 crew relax at Quark's bar, toasting the triumph of team spirit over Vulcan superiority. Kira hands Sisko his baseball, which the whole team have signed. Errors and Explanations Nit Central # Murray Leeder on Monday, October 19, 1998 - 8:06 pm: Do we really have time for this during a war? I mean, it's not quite the same as, say, the boxing subplot of "From Here To Eternity", because that didn't involve all the members of the senior staff! Merat on Saturday, October 24, 1998 - 10:55 pm: During one of the World Wars, during Christmas, the soldiers came out of the trenches and played soccer. Not just one side, either! The Allies playes with The Axis! The officers even drank together. Scott Neugroschl on Sunday, October 25, 1998 - 1:29 am: Actually, it was the Allied Expeditionary Forces and the Central Powers in World War I Patrick Sweeney on Sunday, October 25, 1998 - 9:41 am: In the movie "A League of Their Own" they played baseball during wartime, and it was based on real life. # Matthew Patterson on Thursday, October 22, 1998 - 4:38 pm: Why does the flag of the Federation have the words "United Federation of Planets" under the seal? Does it not seem logical that all of the players know what alliance they belong to? It is most likely a standard design. # Ross Fertel on Sunday, October 25, 1998 - 12:33 pm: This is the worst holoprogram I ever saw. There wasn't anyone in the stands selling popcorn. ''Matt Cotnoir on Sunday, October 25, 1998 - 10:13 pm: There was a vendor in the stands...you can see him just as the Federation anthem was done playing.. Notes Category:Episodes Category:Deep Space Nine